lysss_imaginationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Springtime Shadows (film)
Springtime Shadows is a film written by Lyss and is inspired by the song "Summertime Sadness" by Lana del Rey. It is about a kidnapping of a girl by another teen. Plot It's the end of the school year and Delia, Kelli and Darius enter a bodega run by Charlie Spotter. Charlie is a Russian immigrant who lived in Florida for a few years with his son Arjeen and left Florida to go to New Jersey, near the shore where Staten Island can be seen. Arjeen bumps into Delia in the bodega and he instantly falls in love with her. After she and Darius leave the bodega (Kelli left for her flight to Pasadena), Arjeen expresses his love to Charlie, who disbelieves his love for Delia and considers it puppy love. The kids visit by their school and meet their favorite teacher for the last time. Delia is disheartened and she walks alone to her house, where she is stopped by Arjeen, who interrogates her about her friendship to Darius. The next morning, Darius, Amelia (Darius's mom), Delia and Hannah (Delia's alcoholic and pregnant mom) go to Newark Airport, where Darius leaves for England. Amelia and Hannah get into a fight and Hannah leaves, trusting Amelia with Delia for the rest of her life. When Delia receives the news and leaves for a cab, she is abducted by someone. Delia wakes up and finds herself tied to Arjeen's bed in his apartment, where Charlie is out of town. She struggles to get out and punches Arjeen, who states that he will let her go if they spend the night. Delia initiailly refuses and then uses it against his plan and calls her cousin while he leaves for a short while. Unknown to her, Arjeen is actually listening to her call to Kaylee. Kaylee learns the truth and Mercy, the Demminarskys' neighbor, is called upon for assistance to save Delia. They set out and find Arjeen's apartment, armed with a crowbar and a baseball bat. They enter the apartment and Arjeen knocks them out, but for omly a short amount of time. He grabs onto Delia, who has already freed herself and she punches Arjeen again. By this time, Kaylee pick up her crowbar and strikes Arjeen, denting the wall. Arjeen gets up and threaten the girls with his gun. Delia creeps under and grabs Mercy's baseball bat and knocks Arjeen out. They escape and Arjeen is revived once again and grabs Delia but has been shot by Kaylee, who has never hurt a single person before. Arjeen gets injured and is sent into a coma and Detective Damien Romner is introduced. He witnessed the noises and takes the gang to the station while paramedics come to reach the battered Arjeen. Sequel Winter Darkness is the sequel when Delia returns to school and Arjeen returns. Cast TBA as Delia Demminarsky TBA as Arjeen Spotter TBA as Kaylee Rivaterra TBA as Kelli Koodrak TBA as Darius Holmes TBA as Charlie Spotter TBA as Hannah Demminarsky TBA as Victor Peterson TBA as Amelia Holmes TBA as Mercy Sinclair TBA as Detective Damian Romner TBA as Urmila Taliannaks Soundtrack "Springtime Shadows (Soundtrack)" is coming up soon and reflects on the film as a dark tale of puppy love gone overboard. One of the songs "Obsession" is also in the Dark Revenge (Album). Here is the track listing for now: * "Obsession" * "Springtime Shadows" * "Flores de Primvera (Spring Shadows)" * "My Beautiful Song (Spanglish Version)" * "Got Me Sayin' (Acoustic)"